The arrival of Radiator Springs Town!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The continuation of the first Season of Disneymon!


Commentators start , After our heroes learned about Qs Dim is Shy and Now have our heroes have finally reached Radiator Springs Town! Ash and friends awed the moment and sites of Radiator Springs Town!

As Q said! Wow Radiator Springs Town! What pretty place , As Marc said! I totally agree with you there Too Q Gff! Ash added in , Oh yeah ! Radiator Springs Town! Is so cool I can't wait to have my first gym Battle in Disney region! Let's do our best Pikachu! As Pikachu agreed with determination! Pikachu Nudges Ash! Ash pets his Pokémon Partner ! As Q said! This will be fun Battle in gyms ! Although we don't know who gym leader is though! As Marc said! Good point Q Gff, I do know for a fact whoever the Gym leader is will do our best when we have our first Gym battle here in Disney Region! What do you say Q Gff! Q said, Totally Marc Bff! Can't wait Too compete in our first Gym battle together!

As Q and Marc Smiled and Hugged and kisses each other , Ash said! Alright than let's go to the gym right away ! As Marc paused Ash said, Wait hold up Ash ! Look there's a sign it said, dear Challengers , Gym leader is on break so come back in the next hour ! Thank you! As Ash said! What ! Nooo ! Ugh ! I really want to have a battle so badly ! Ash whined, Q and Marc face palm themselves and Marc said! Well Ash in that case Why don't we do a little training until the gym leader comes back ! Will cheer You Up ! At the same time Marc Smirked and Winks at Q at the exact Moment! Ash finally stood up and said! Alright ! Let's do some training! Q said! Besides this will be great training before going into a gym battle ! Right Marc Bff! Marc said, You said it loud and clear Q Gff! Q said! Yeah ! As Q and Marc high fives each other ! Ash said! Yiah ! I can't wait to some training! I'm so excited! As Q and Marc smile at each other and held hands as go find a small open area to train !

Meanwhile, Ash and friends did happen to find a Open area to use to train until the gym leader Returns ! Ash said! Okay , Donald, Flik Come on out ! Ash sends out His Donald and Flik and Pikachu jumps from Ashs Shoulder to the ground , As Donald and Flik are raring to go ! As Marc said! You too Mr Centipede, Goofy , Dumbo! As Marc sent out his Mr Centipede, Goofy And Dumbo Ready for Training! As Q said! You too ! Pluto, Dim, Bulleseye! As Q sends out her Disneymon; Pluto, Bulleseye and Dim ! As Pluto , Bulleseye and Dim ( who got Shy from seeing the boys and the other Disneymon around him and hide behind Q) came out ready for training! As Q notice her Dim got Shy ! Q said! Dim ! Easy ! It's okay everything will be okay now Dim, Were Going to be doing some training to get ready for our Disney region Gym battle! I promise You Dim! It will get easier soon! There's nothing to be afraid of ! No worries! As Q takes out a Disney treat to give to Her Dim, Qs Dim Shyly but surely slowly takes the treat and eats the treat Dim Shyly Nudges His Trainer Q on the pant-leg ! Q said! Aww Dim Thank You! You cute Rhino Beetle! As Qs Dim Shyly Blushes! As Ash, Marc And Q are training with there Disneymon! Ash commenced his Donald to use Water Pulse and Flik to Use Bug Bite , And for Pikachu to use Electro Ball !

Marc commenced His Dumbo Use Aerial Ace , Mr Centipede to use Ember and Goofy to use Double Edge ! Q commenced her Pluto to use Flamethrower, Bulleseye to use Wildcharge , And Dim to use Horn Attack ! Than A Timid Dwarf Disneymon came out in the middle of Ash and free training! As if out of the blue with no warning at all ! Pluto Used Quick Attack And Just As Dim flew up to dodged The Quick Attack, And Pluto nails the Dwarf Disneymon hard ! Which send the Dwarf Disneymon Flying into the wall behind a nearby Disneymon center!

The Dwarf Disneymon got hurt very badly! As The Dwarf Disneymon made a whaling of pain , Ash, Marc and Q reacts and Q said! Oh dear ! Sorry ! Marc Said! Is it hurt! Ash said! Wow a new Disneymon! I'd never seen that one before! As The Dwarf Disneymon opens its eyes and stands up and got timid and serious by holding its pickaxe ready to attack ! As Q pulled out her Disney Dex; The Disney dex said, Bashful , the Timid Dwarf Disneymon! A Fairy/Psychic type, Bashful has the capability to lure in its opponents by blushing to act innocent and as opponents get close enough Bashful attacks head on with its powerful fairy move Play Rough !

As Q said! Wow ! Bashful is a strong Disneymon! I would like to catch it if you guys don't mind Marc! Bff ! Ash! As Marc said! Of course Q Gff! You can catch Bashful! Ash said! No problem Q! Good luck ! As Q smiles and says! Thank you guys ! As Marc and Ash said! Your welcome Q Gff, You'll do great out there Q! As Marc and Ash with there Disneymon stood to the side that Q and her Disneymon can battle to catch Bashful!

As Q said! Okay Bashful! I'm your opponent! Ready ! As Bashful timidly nodded in yes and got in battle mode !

As Q said! Okay! Now Bashful is Fairy/Psychic type so I gotta be very careful!

Okay! Pluto your up first ! As Pluto goses up to Battle Bashful! Pluto growls at Bashful Showing Getting into Attack mode! As Q said! Pluto Use Quick Attack ! As Pluto rushed in with Quick Attack and Bashful dodges and Attacks with Wood hammer ! As Bashful nailed Pluto with Wood Hammer very hard! As Q said! Pluto! Are you ok ! Pluto gets up and shakes it off ! Shakes his head and wags his tail happily! As Q said! Okay! Awesome! Now Pluto use Flamethrower! Pluto unleashing Flamethrower! As the Flamethrower Attack nails Bashful hard!

As Bashful stood up ! As Bashful use Play Rough ! Bashful slaps Pluto very fast and Rough ! Q said! Pluto quick use Scratch ! As Pluto reacts fast and Scratch twice on Bashful! Bashful's face was stinging because of Pluto's Scratch Attack ! As Ash said! Quick Q use The Disneyball ! As Q said! Right ! Q takes out her Disneyball and just as Q gets ready to catch Bashful!

Bashful uncovers his his face and powers up to and charges in to Use Giga Impact!

Q reacts and said! Oh shoot ! Pluto Quick Counter Back with Iron tail ! As Pluto goses in Quick to use Iron tail and Nails Bashful very hard Super effectively ! The iron tail Attack sent Bashful hurling against the wall hard! And Bashful faints !

As Marc Said! Q! Gff! Quick nows your chance ! Use the Disney ball ! Q said! Right! Q takes out her Disneyball and said! Disneyball Go! Q throws her Disneyball at Bashful and catches Bashful inside the Disneyball!

The Disneyball shakes 3 times Than , Ching ! Bashful was caught ! Q walks over and picked up the Disneyball Bashful was in ! Q said, Yeah ! I finally got Bashful! As my forth Disneymon! Q cheered and Marc and Ash were overjoyed ! Ash said! Congratulations Q, You finally got Bashful as your forth Disneymon! As Marc said, Q, Gff! Congratulations! Sweetheart You finally caught Bashful as your forth Disneymon! Kudos to you Q Gff! As Q said! Thanks Marc Bff, Thanks Ash!

As the boys approach Q to congratulate her on her catch , Her Dim got Shy and was shaking! Bulleseye and Pluto were both wagging there tails cutely , happily showing, Yeah we got a new friend!

As Q shows The Disneyball that Bashful is in to show her Pluto, Bulleseye and Dim! Q holds Bashfuls Disneyball in her hands said! Pluto! Bulleseye! Dim! Our new friend is in this Disneyball! Let's Make Bashful feel welcome Ok! As Pluto wags his tail and barks happily, Bulleseye whinnied cutely wagging his rear end cutely, Dim got Shy and Timid! Q said! Dim! It's okay Everything will be okay now Dim! Bashful is gonna be your new friend Bashful is Timid just like you are Dim, I promise it will get easier soon! No Worries Dim!

As Qs Dim Shyly but surely comes slowly over to Qs Disneyball that has Bashful is in! Dim Shyly sniffed at the Bashful's Disneyball and The Disneyball gave a little nod and Dim got Shy and nervous, Dim Shyly stepped back was whimpering like a scared puppy! Q goses Aww , Q puts the Disneyball back into her Disneybag and speaks in a gentle motherly like Tone , said! Dim , Easy ! Everything will be okay now Dim! There's nothing to be scared of Dim! I promise I'll protect you no matter what Dim!

As Qs Dim Shyly but surely comes up too His Trainer Q, who he trusts Dim Shyly Nudges Q on her pant leg gently! As Q smiles and Petting Her Dim on the horn and back very smoothly with passion to calm down Dim! As Ash and Marc were so amazed of how amazing Q is with Her Dim the way she calmed Dim down! Just when Qs Pluto and Bulleseye came up to get some attention from Q! Q smiles and says , Ok Pluto! Bulleseye! Q finished calmed Her Dim and gives her Bulleseye and Pluto some attention! Dim Shyly reacts and got Shy and backs away and ran off !

As Marc comes over to Q ! Marc Said! Q Gff! Your so very talented and amazing the way you calmed Your Dim down ! That's remarkable Q, Gff! As Q said! Thank you Marc , Bff! As Marc Said, Your Welcome Q Gff! Ash interrupts , Hey Where's Dim and don't go blaming me this time ! As Q and Marc turned around and her Pluto and Bulleseye did so too ! Q said! Dim ? Where are you ! Dim! Qs Dim was nowhere in Site ! Marc said! Don't worry Q Gff, will find your Dim together! I promise you Q Gff! Will find him ! Q smiles and said, Thank you Marc Bff! Ash said! Don't worry Q ! Will find your Dim! Come on let's go find Dim ! Q and Marc agreed and nodded!

As Ash suggests, we should split up that way we can cover more area than will have a better chance of finding Qs Dim! Q and Marc agreed with the idea ! As Ash and his Disneymon went one way , Marc and his Disneymon went another way and Q and her Bulleseye and Pluto went straight to begin there search for Her Dim in Radiator Springs Town!

Meanwhile, As Ash and friends are searching threw town Ash comes across Officier Jenny , Said! Excuse Me ! Officer Jenny got a second! Officer Jenny said! Yes! May I help you ! Ash continued and said ! We're looking for a Rhino Beetle Disneymon called Dim , Did you happen See It pass by anywhere some time ago ! Officer Jenny Said! No I don't think so , Tell you what I'll be on look out than I'll you know if I find anything! Ash said! Thanks So much Officer Jenny ! Officer Jenny said! Your welcome! Anytime I'm glad I was able to help ! Good luck on your search ! Ash waves said , I will ! Thank you! Ash left and checks out elsewhere !

Marc is searching threw every business and Disneymon center and neither have seen Qs Dim ! Marc said! No one has seen Dim , he could not have gone to far , He must have gotten nervous and ran off ! But ! I kept my word to Q that we would find Her Dim! Dumbo fly up and search the perimeter than report back once you have found Dim ! As Dumbo trumpets and flies up to look by air ! Marc thinks to himself said! Dim? Where are you !

As Q and her Pluto and Bulleseye were walking down and said ! Dim ! Where are you ! Dim ! Pluto barks loud and Bulleseye whinnied loud Showing, Dim , Where are you ! As Q caught sight of A middle age man with a Fire Truck Disneymon having lunch before going back to the gym ! Q goes over and says, Excuse me ! Sir do you have a minute! The man stood up and said! No I'm not busy at all how can I be of assistance! Q continued, My Shy Rhino Beetle Disneymon Dim has gone missing and me and my friends had split up to find help ! Can you help us find My Dim! The nice middle age man said, Oh that's terrible, I am happy to help you out come with me quick ! Q nodded and followed the

man ! As Qs Pluto and Bulleseye followed her too ! As The man , Q, Her Bulleseye and Pluto climb aboard on his Fire truck Disneymon, Red ! As The Man said ! Red ! We have emergency a lost Disneymon is missing! You know the drill ! As Red Timidly nodded and turns on his Siren and drives off !

As the man took Q and Her Disneymon to search for Her Dim! The man asked, What's your name! Q said! My Name is Q Davila! This Pluto my first Starter Disneymon partner and Bulleseye my other Disneymon I caught recently! I'm here traveling with my boyfriend Marc and Kid name Ash Ketchum! We arrived in radiator springs town to chalk the Gym here but it was closed so we practiced instead Than When I took my eyes off Dim ! He was gone ! That's why we're looking everywhere in town ! As the man said , It's a pleasure to meet you Q , I'm Robert! This My trusty Fire truck partner Disneymon Red ! Q said! It's nice to meet you Robert! You too Red !

As Red Timidly Nods With The agreement! Robert said! Don't worry Your Dim could not have gone far , What happened? Q said! Dim just got uncomfortable and Shy that he ran off ! Robert said! I see ! Q continued, You See Robert! My Dim is very Shy and timid hasn't quite gain trust around anyone yet the only one he trusts is Me ! Robert said! That makes perfect senses ! Red here has the same timidness as well! As Q said! Oh my really! Robert said yes! Q said! Wow ! How long did it take for Red to trust strangers! Robert said! Quiet a while ! But were slowly working the way up ! Q said that's wonderful Robert! As Qs Pluto and Bulleseye were whimpering Showing concerned for there Shy Buddy Dim! Q said! Don't worry Pluto, Bulleseye will find Dim I promise! While Q comforts her Disneymon partners : Bulleseye and Pluto!

Meanwhile, Ash Mets With Marc by the Disneymon center and Ash said! Did you find Dim yet ! Marc said! No ! Not yet how about you Ash Bro ! Ash said! Not yet ! Will keep on looking though! Trying to think Qs Dim couldn't have gone to far right! As Marc Said! Your correct there Ash ! Qs Dim couldn't have gone to far ! Dim probably got Overwhelmed and nervous her Other two Disneymon Pluto and Bulleseye got close to Dim! And must caused Dim to react and ran off ! Ash said! I definitely know what you mean by Qs Dim being Shy !

All of sudden an explosion went off down the street ! Ash and Marc ran off to go and investigate it ! Marc said! Ash Let's go it could be trouble! As Ash nodded and followed Marc and took off heading towards the explosion! Whereas at the same time! Q and Robert saw the explosion too ! Q reacts and said! Robert! Quick turn that way ! Robert said! Roger that Q ! As Robert Commands His Fire Truck Disneymon Red to step on it ! Red timidly nodded and speed up quick and drove towards the explosion! As Robert and Q we're getting near and closer to where the explosion is and saw people running in panic one citizen said! Run for your life there's a crazy Disneymon out of control! The Other said A Rhino Beetle is going berserk run for it ! Right when Robert and Q heard what they just said !

Q reacts Said , Robert!! There talking about Dim! Oh dear someone must have encountered Dim to investigate Dim ! Dim must have gotten Shy and nervous And Caused Dim go off got in the defensive mode ! Robert said! That's the one ! Right! Hurry Red , There's a Bank nearby ! Red sped up faster with his siren going off loud enough so people who are still running in panic can move out of the way ! Moments later they have arrived on sight and Found Qs Dim, Who is Shy and Shaking in fear as Someone is trying to battle Dim to chase Dim away as Officers are trying to handle Dim !

Q and her Pluto and Bulleseye got out from Red ! As Robert said! Q wait! You could get hurt out there ! Q said! It's okay Robert I got this Dim is just scared ! Because , He got lost when ran off ! Stay here ! Robert! Robert nodded in agreement, said! Right ! Better hurry Your Dim is about to freak out ! Robert noticed Her Dim, Who is Shaking in fear and backing away , Just as when the Officers tried to calm Dim down, as others were keeping people off the streets for there safety! As Q , Bulleseye and Pluto rushed in on the scene! Q said! Wait ! Hold up ! Stop ! The officers and people paused and turned to see Q and her two other Disneymons !

As Qs Dim was Trembling with fear and Shyness , Q catches her breathe and breathed calmly! Q pleaded gently and Said! That's My Dim, please Don't hurt him ! He's scared and isn't comfortable around anyone yet , that's all ! As The townspeople and officers looked they see Q walks up with her two Disneymon! And appoarched Her Dim very slowly , Q said! Easy ! Dim ! It's okay Everything will be okay now Dim! I'm here ! Everything's gonna be ok ! Easy Dim! Q reassures her Dim and comforts Dim by petting her Dim , And giving a Disney treat to her Dim to calm him down! As Qs Dim Shyly but surely opened his eyes and slowly stopped shaking and takes the treat and ate it slowly ! Dim Shyly but surely looks at his Trainer Q and whimpered feeling troubled! Dim Shyly looked at the ground!

While Meanwhile! Ash and Marc arrived on the scene! Marc said! Look there's Dim! Q found him ! Ash said! Wait who's that man with her ! As Marc said! Who knows he's probably helping out Q ! Marc also sees a Disneymon has never seen before! Marc said! There's a Disneymon with the man too ! Ash glanced wow a new Disneymon never seen that one before! As Marc excitedly pulled out his Disneydex and it said! Red ! The sensitive fire truck Disneymon! A Steel/Water type! Red is known to have a very strong hose that it's attached to it and Red May Use this as a warning to those who try to Insult It , Red is Also known to be rather Sensitive and Shy ! It's strongest water type move is Hydro Pump ! As Marc said! Wow ! That's a pretty strong Disneymon! Maybe it's the Mans Disneymon! Who's helping Q ! As Ash and Marc got over to Robert and Ash and Marc appoarched him and said! Excuse us sir ! Thank you for helping us track down Qs Dim! We owe you a lot !

As Robert smiles and jumped out of Red and Red saw Marc and Ash ! Red got Shy ! As Robert said! It's okay Red ! There's no need to worry friend! Theses two young lads are just coming by to thank us ! As Roberts Red comes up Timidly !! Moments later , people have settled down and Q is holding Her Dim in her arms , Dim Shyly is getting tired ! Q said! Hi guys ! Thank You so much for helping me find my Dim ! As Ash said! That's great Q! Marc said! Q Gff! How's your Dim is he gonna be ok ! Q said! Aww Hi Marc Bff! Dim will be okay now ! Dim just got Scared and people weren't quite understanding that Dim isn't comfortable around anyone yet ! Towards the end Officer Jenny came in and resolved everything!

As Marc said! That's wonderful news Q Gff! Now Dim is safe in your arms now! Everything will be okay now! As Q said! Thank You Marc Bff! Marc said Your welcome Q Gff! Anytime! I'm glad me and Ash were able too help ! As Q blushes Shyly and smiles and Q and Marc hugged and kisses each other for comfort and support with passion!

As Q and Marc walked back with Qs Dim in her arms ! Dim Shyly fell asleep in Qs Arms ! As Q and Marc came up to While Ash was talking with Robert! As Robert said! It's getting pretty late how about you all come over to my place and bunk up for the night ! I'm pretty sure you and your Disneymon can use the rest too ! As Q returns all her Disneymon back into there Disneyballs for the day and kisses her Disneyballs by thanking them for helping Find Dim !

Same went for Ash and Marc after they return there Disneymon back into there Disneyballs for the night ! As Ash, Q, Marc said! Alright! That sounds wonderful! Thank You! As Robert said! Great Fabulous! Let's go then ! As Ash and friends aboard Roberts Red !

With Robert said! Okay Red back to our place now ! As Red Timidly nods and honked loud and drove Ash and friends back to Roberts place! On the ride back ; Ash asks Robert a question and said, Pardon me ! Mr Robert sir , So a do you know by any chance who gym leader is !

We showed up by the gym and nowone was there ! As Robert said! Well now ! As a matter a fact I'm actually the radiator springs town gym leader!

As Marc and Q frozen in surprise, Ash said! Wow ! I knew it along! Yay ! Q said! Wait Robert your a gym leader ! Robert said! Yes ! I am ! Surprise! Marc said! Wow Amazing! Robert I had no idea you would been the gym leader! Robert smiles and says! Thanks Marc ! I kinda figured it would have took you guys a while to guess ! And you have passed it ! Q and Marc said ! Yeah , Your welcome Robert!

Robert said! Your welcome! No problem at all I'm glad I was able to help you guys found your lost Disneymon too! Ash said! Yeah ! Since now we know, Robert will you have a gym battle with me now! As Marc said! Now Ash ! Don't get cooky ! It's not polite too Ask Robert without even Giving Robert a chance to answer! Q said ! Yeah Ash where's your manners ! Ash said ' oh yeah ! Huh ! Q and Marc facepalms each other !

As Robert chuckles and said! Oh it's no problem at all As matter a fact ! How about tomorrow! Since you're so eager to challenge me at my gym I would be most happily to accept your challenge!

Just so you know , I won't go easy on you better give me everything you got tomorrow!

As Ash said! Yes! Robert I will ! I'll give it my all ! Can count on it ! Q said! Thank You For accepting our challenge Robert, We will give our all ! Marc said! I'll give it my all Too Robert! As Robert Said, Excellent! Make sure you get some good sleep tonight You three because tomorrow will be the day ! Ash and friends said! Right !

As Robert smiles and says! Ok ! Here we are my bungalow! As Ash and friends got out from Roberts Red to see Roberts place ! As Ash excitedly goes in , Q points out And said , Wow ! What nice Place , Very roomy and clean ! As Marc said! I agree with you there Q ! Gff! As Q and Marc Smiles and kisses each other for comfort and support!

As Robert said! Please come in ! I'll shall prepare your rooms ! Robert makes the beds for the rooms for Ash and his friends!

As nighttime appoarched and Ash and company were bunking up for the night at Roberts place ! Marc and Q shared a room , And Ash had his own room with His Pokémon Partner Pikachu ! As Ash was in bed feeling excited for his first Disney region Gym battle! While Ash is petting his buddy Pikachu gently and says! Pikachu Buddy lets do our best Tomorrow for our first Gym battle! What do you say Buddy !

As Pikachu agrees with Confidence too!

Ash said! Right ! Now let's get some sleep! Come on in the bed buddy ! As Pikachu smiles and jumped on the bed with Ash ! As Ash and Pikachu cuddled with each other and fell asleep together! As Q and Marc fell fast asleep together in there room !

As the commentators, Said after our heroes met Robert and have helped found Qs Dim, From Getting lost In Radiator Springs Town Which was a pretty big place to get lost ! And Also Q has New friend and caught a Member to add to her Disneymon team ! Which is Bashful! And now our heroes will be getting ready to take on there first Disney region Gym battle against Robert, Who has revealed that Robert is the gym leader! You don't wanna miss this ! As the journey and adventures continue threw the Disney region!


End file.
